Quiet Nights
by MamaPiimp
Summary: Some more fluff for the Ghost ship (CloverHouston)
**B's Note -** This was supposed to be kind of short super fluffy drabble, but it ended up just a smidge longer than what I thought it would be. Even then I'm not entirely pleased with it but hey, writing is practice and some days it's not your best.

[R&R/Constructive Criticism is welcome but not required]

* * *

Another week of no heists since Brain wanted to let them rest and recover. There was also no new jobs yet so they had more free time than what they were used to. Houston took advantage of the quiet, since the others were finally able to get some well deserved rest. He wasn't expecting a certain person to join him on his bed, but he knew right away who it was. Despite having nearly silent steps, she always smelled faintly of caramel and raspberries.

He had his back against the wall so she had plenty of room to make herself comfortable. What he wasn't expecting was for her to raise his arms up and sit sideways on his lap. That made his face and ears flush pink, it was always like this now that they were a bit more close. Houston learned that she was much more affectionate when it was just them. He made sure to push his door shut if it was them, after learning that showing affection around others made her uncomfortable.

She shifted to get comfortable before letting him put his arms back down so he can continue writing. Though she was distracting him. Every few seconds he'd feel the metal of her nose ring against his neck and he had to try to focus. It worked until there was a nip at his collar bone, which made Houston drop his pen.

"That. No. Clover please."

"Sketch later, I wanted quiet time before the others wake up."

Oh right, still on a Bain designated vacation. He tended to also forget that the others didn't technically know, but the pair of ghosts figured a couple had a hunch about it.

Not one to pass up napping with his security crush, he closed the book and tucked it away between the bed and the wall. Wrapping both arms around her waist as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He moved again to lay down on his side, pulling her with him. Houston knew she liked quiet naps together, its being affectionate that he'd wait for her to say she wanted it.

Clover shifted to lay on her side and face him, a small smile on her face. She'd been in need of some true peace and quiet, what better time then now? It was odd feeling, the want to spend time with some one so close wasn't a desire she had often. Yet here she had started spending more time with Houston when they weren't on a job. Clover picked up on how nervous he would be until she said that it was okay. That was cute, but she wouldn't say anything unless she wanted to see him blush.

He pulled her close after she had laid beside him, there was that smile and he pressed his forehead to her's. It was quiet, just how they preferred things. That's not to say they hated loud places, the pair of ghost simply liked quiet spots more.

Houston still noticed all the scars on her shoulders, there were more little ones that seemed to be nicks from knife fights. Moving a hand to trace a large one right on the top of her right shoulder, she tensed under the touch and he instantly stopped.

"Sorry, it looks like it was a bad injury."

"At the time, yea it was. Got caught on a job and the guard had a damn hunting knife. Let's just say I was out of work for a few weeks to heal and erase information they had on me."

"Did you go to a doctor?"

"Had to, I didn't work with a crew and it happened when Hoxton and I had finally ended our relationship so I was not asking him."

Houston knew of her past relationship with Hoxton, she told him when they first started getting close. It made him uneasy since he didn't know what she liked or not in addition to not being like Hox. Over time, she was patient with him, he learned small things that made her smile. Of course he knew of things to do to get her back for her teasing him, but he rarely used this knowledge.

They quietly moved the conversation away from Hoxton, Clover simply nudged Houston's chin with her nose. Humming, he pulled her close again and pressed his nose to the top of her head. Sometimes he needed the reminder that he had someone he could relax around. Feeling her move around he loosened his hold in her, but what she did caught him by surprise. They didn't kiss often, yet when it happened he had to hold her just a little tighter.


End file.
